Four Secrets
by thefairgwyn
Summary: Four's sister, Marlee Eaton, tranfers to Dauntless to be with him. Later, he meets Tris Prior, whom he falls in love with almost immediately. Later, as Four becomes good friends with Eric, he finds he has feelings for Eric. How will he tell Tris? How will he tell Marlee? How will he tell Eric?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Four was here, since he'd become Dauntless. But now, it was his sister's turn to choose. He had no doubt she would choose Dauntless to be with him. They've had such a strong bond since they were little.

Since he'd been here he'd done a good job of keeping to himself, which was my goal. If people don't bother him, he's fine. A few people he's pretty much been forced to talk to, due to his current position in Dauntless. Eric helps Four train the initiates, and no one can really _avoid_ the leader of the faction. Tori, the tattoo artist, is fairly unavoidable as well.

Four forgot that he has a train to catch. But it doesn't matter, doing this becomes routine. His legs and lungs no longer burn, and his arms don't ache anymore. He grabs a handle and swings himself into the train. The car is empty except for three recruits from last year. Four doesn't remember their names, he never made the effort. Instead of acknowledging them he turns around and watchs the world go by.

As they reach the Hub the three other people in the train car prepare themselves at the door. Four did the same, at the door opposite them. He looked out of the car, as he does he sees black blurs leaping out of the train. _Now I know why the Dauntless wear black_ , he thought. _Those grass stains are a killer._

He jumps out of the train, landing on his shoulder. The pain is only temporary. The Dauntless run up the stairs, which doesn't exhaust anyone. None of this does. The feeling is exhilarating, even for Four.

They take our place in the stands. Abnegation is hosting the Choosing Ceremony this year, and that means Four's father will probably speak. That means he will be forced to look at his father. It's so absolutely _enraging_ to see him. Really, Four is only imagining whipping his father the way he did to him years ago. He hadn't whipped Marlee, Four was supposed to set the example.

 _Marlee._ _Maybe he tried disciplining her to stay with him. To not be like me._

He hadn't thought about that before. Four couldn't believe it. No one could do that to Marlee. No one _would_ do that to her. He thought about this as the names were called.

Most of the names jumbled together as Jeanine Matthews climbed the alphabet. When she got to the E's Four was sitting on the edge of his seat. Two simple words were spoken and a fairly tall girl with mid-length brown hair stood up. She reminded Four of _her_. She reminded him of _his mother_. He couldn't take it. Marlee had grown to look just like their mother.

Four waited. He could see the hesitation, even from behind her. He needed Marlee to be there with him. She was the only true family he had left, maybe the only family Marcus had left too. She scraped her hand, for a moment holding it above Abnegation, but at the last second a blood droplet landed on hot coals. Four wanted to smile and cheer like the rest of Dauntless, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Marlee," was all Four could say. He was so happy to be with her again. She looked happy to be Dauntless.

"Tobias! I missed you so much!" she wrapped her arms around Four as soon as she saw him. He hugged her back. He couldn't believe it.

"Four's got a _girlfriend_ ," laughed one of the guys, whom Four promptly punched in the arm.

"Shut up, asshole. This is my sister." That statement made Marlee laugh. She was still a head shorter than him. It was like old times, the only exception being that Four is not wearing grey.

Grey is such a boring colour, which really didn't matter in the end. And speaking of which, by the end of the Choosing Ceremony only two other names stuck out to him. Caleb and Beatrice Prior. Four's father had once worked with their dad, Andrew. He couldn't remember correctly, but he thought one went to Erudite and one went to Dauntless.

A Prior was going to be in their midst.

"Four?" Marlee looked up at him.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. I'm Four," he smiled. She would have to know at some point. She would have been the only initiate who thought he was nothing but Tobias. He didn't even think anyone knew his last name either.

"Why Four? What about nine? You always liked that number."

He laughed. "Yeah, but I only have four fears, so I am Four."

"How many fears do I have?" Marlee tugged on his t-shirt sleeve.

"You'll find out during initiation."

"Sounds intimidating. Will you be there? Probably not, I'm guessing. You probably have more important things to do."

"Actually, I will be there," Marlee looked up at her brother. "I help train you guys."

"You don't strike me as a _helping_ type," she smiled.

Just then Four realized that Marlee and Beatrice were the only Abnegation initiates. He didn't even think they knew each other. Marlee won't have anyone but him. Beatrice won't have anyone at all.

A few minutes later everyone was filing out of the Hub. Four ran a little slower so he could stay near Marlee. She didn't seem to notice, which was okay. He helped her onto the train, even though she said she could do it herself. He loved Marlee, and he had missed her so much. Four couldn't not help her now.

"We have to jump," Four says as we near the compound.

"What? You expect me to _jump_?"

"If you don't want to be that crazy factionless girl on the train," he grabbed her hand.

She nodded. "Fine."

"On the count of three, jump."

"One… two… three…."

They leapt through the air, finally landing on hard pebbles. The rocks scraped their skin, but only minor cuts. Most of them didn't even bleed. Everyone made their way to where Eric was standing. Everyone had to jump again.

"Okay, so everyone is going to have to jump down there. Me, and all the other _actual_ Dauntless members are going to jump down before everyone else. It's safe, I promise. I want you to be the first initiate to jump," he whispered. "It will all be okay," a line Four had repeated to her every time something bad happened. When their mother was gone. When their father whipped him.

"I won't let you down, brother," she giggled. It was a joke we'd shared forever. He called her sister and she called him brother. Marlee had always wanted codenames, but Four thought the idea was ridiculous. She started calling me bubby, but he said she could call me something along the line of brother. She just called him brother.

"Thanks, sister."

Four pushed her away and started jogging. He pushed off the elevated ledge with my right foot and fell. It was like a modified version of flying. He landed on the rope net and scrambled off, it was a complicated maneuver, but most people managed.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the hole Four could see a small figure falling through the air. _But Marlee can't be that little._

She landed, and bounced in the net a few times. She had big brownish-green eyes and long blonde hair. Four helped her out of the net.

"Name," he plainly stated.

A look of confusion crossed the girl's face. "What?"

" _Name_. What is your _name_? Pick carefully, you only get to choose once."

"Oh. Er… I'm Bea— no, I'm Tris."

"Beatrice?" he asked. _Beatrice Prior_. Four only remembered seeing her and her brother as children.

"No. Just Tris."

"Well then, Just Tris, go over there while I help other initiates out."

She walked away, and she wanted to roll her eyes at him. He was just too intimidating, plus she was too worried that people would think her real name was "Just Tris." She decided that at some point she would show him she wasn't scared. That he was just an easy obstacle.

Four helped Marlee out of the net. "I told you to go first."

Marlee half smiled. "She just stepped right up there. And that Eric guy kept yelling at her to get it over with, so I wasn't going to put up a fight."

"Well, next time, put up a fight."

Marlee shook her head, but she followed her brothers finger and walked over to Tris.

"I'm Marlee," she smiled. "What's your name?"

Tris was jealous. How could she just talk to him like that? "I'm Tris," was all she said.

"Cool," Marlee smiled. "You nervous or excited?"

"Both," Tris didn't want to talk to this girl.

Marlee turned and watched the boy help everyone else out of the net.

Tris was curious. Now she _wanted_ to talk to this girl.

"How do you know him, Marlee?"

"Oh, Tob— Four? He's my brother."

"Interesting. You said his name was Four?"

"Yep, he only has four fears."

"I see."

And that was the end of the conversation. Marlee didn't seem interested, which didn't bother Tris.

"Alright initiates, this way. Come with Eric and I," Four said, which made Eric half smile.

"You're good with them, Four. You should really stick with them the whole time."

"I don't need any 'words of wisdom' from you right now, Eric."

"Fine, I was only trying to make friends."

"Oh please," Four waved him away. He and Eric never really talked, and when they did the conversations were not pleasant. One person always blowing off the other. Once, Four had tried to befriend Eric, but Eric wouldn't have it, claiming Four was selfish and not the least bit brave. Eric said it was plain and clear why Four left Abnegation, but no one knew why he came to Dauntless.

But that was two years ago, when they first met.

 _Initiation. Marlee is going to have to fight someone. This cannot be happening._

"I have to go. Computer stuff…."

"Right. I guess you're still that coward I knew before," Eric smirked.

Four didn't seem to notice and left. He passed Marlee on the way, but didn't acknowledge her touching his arm, or the questioning look on her face. He knew he let her down. He told her he would be there. She knew he would protect her from harm if he were there. She knew if he wasn't there anything could happen. But he couldn't bear to see her hurt.

Marlee decided she had no choice but to follow her brother. She knew it was dangerous, she was aware of the trouble she could get in. She cared about her brother more than whether she had a faction to call home or not.

Marlee turned to go, but someone grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a woman with dark hair said.

"I have to see my brother! I need h—"

"No, you could become factionless because of that one action."

Marlee considered this. She knew that would have happened, but it wasn't like she really cared. She needed her brother more than anything. _That's her point! I need my brother more than anything, and if I became factionless then I wouldn't be able to see him anymore._

"Fine. Okay. Whatever," it was like Marlee was talking to her father.

"I'm Tori. I'm the tattoo artist here."

"I'm Marlee. I'm nothing here."

"Not yet, Marlee. I think you have some potential. Now get over there so we don't get in trouble."

"Bye, Tori."

"See you later."

Just then Marlee noticed something. She hadn't helped that boy who had fallen down earlier. She hadn't even noticed until she practically tripped over him. _I'm no longer Abnegation! I can feel it._ She was proud. It meant she was less like her father.

—

Four sat down on his bed. He knew he couldn't see Marlee hurt, but she needed him. He saw the way she looked at him when he left her. He knew he would have to go back at some point, so why not now?

He changed his clothes and put on a sweatshirt. He opened the door of his room and made his way through the labyrinthine hallways to where the initiates would fight. Four probably missed the introduction, but that part really didn't matter to anyone.

As soon as Four got there he noticed that Marlee was on the mat throwing a punch at Tris. This wasn't good. _My two favorite initiates are fighting_. Then he realized he said Marlee and _Tris_ were is favorite initiates, not just Marlee. Four found this weird, he didn't even know anything about her. He did know she was extremely pretty and kind of short. And when she fought she seemed like she wanted to kill someone.

Marlee's nose began to bleed, and Tris was holding her stomach. Four wished he could stop them.

"Stop," surprisingly, the word came from Eric instead of Four. "I can't watch you go at it for any longer. This has been taking forever."

"Does that mean we're done?" Marlee was practically whispering.

"Does 'stop' mean something else?"

Marlee and Tris walked off the mat together. Four walked over to them.

"Nice job, Marlee. Nice job, Just Tris," he put a hand on Marlee's shoulder.

"Couldn't go any longer." Marlee whined.

Four smiled. He had missed Marlee so much, and even though she and Tris had just practically fought to the death, he was grateful she came back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, and all the lights were out. The hallways were sparsely lit by small lantern-like lights hanging from the ceilings. But even in the conditions, Four decided to go to the Chasm. It wasn't a long walk, and he knew where he was going.

As he rounded the corner he heard muffled voices. He could only tell that one was female and one was male. Both voices sounded familiar. A looked around the corner, careful to stay in the shadows. He saw two figures, Jeanine Matthews and Eric. _What are they talking about?_

They were walking away from him so he decided to follow, but he remained hidden in the darkness. As he gained on them he could make out the tone of their voices. Eric was extremely upset with Jeanine. She was trying to talk him into something. "Come on, Eric. It's the best for your faction."

"No, Jeanine. This is why they took the Aptitude Test away in the first place."

"I'm going to give you a _week_ to consider this. Think about it, I want no answers now," she handed Eric a piece of paper. "Those Divergent characters are dangerous."

Eric look over the paper. He crumpled it up. "I told you my final decision."

"Fine," Jeanine scowled and retrieved the ball of paper from his hands. She scribbled something on her clipboard and turned around. Four pressed himself against the wall, attempting to be as silent as possible.

As Jeanine got closer to him she seemed to frustrated to notice Four. She walked past him, the only sound was the clicking of her shoes. Four was barely breathing. How could he get past Eric without being noticed?

Eric was just standing there, facing the same way he had been while talking to Jeanine. Eric's fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily. _I have to see what he's so angry about,_ Four decided. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to Eric silently.

"Eric, are you okay?"

Eric turned to face him. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Well, not really, but most people ask that question meaning 'whats wrong.'"

"Oh. Well Jeanine asked me if she could have a few people inspect Dauntless and search for Divergents. She said that she wanted to take extra precautions since the Aptitude Test was removed."

"I see. Why did you say no? You've always been against me, and you know I don't like that idea."

"Well that's kind of why I said no," Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "I know this sounds crazy, but I realized that having a grudge because your less fearful than me is ridiculous. And earlier with the initiates I was being honest. You _are_ good with them."

Four smiled at his former enemy and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Eric grabbed Four's hand and shook it. "Friends. And why are you out here so late?"

"I was just going to the Chasm. I needed a break from… everything."

"Well I have to get back. I would come with but…."

"Yeah. See you later, Eric."

Eric turned and left. Four's first thought was ' _What if he's lying?'_ Which is an acceptable question. He had no reason to trust Eric after two years of strongly disliking each other, and Eric had no reason to trust Four.

Four thought about this on his way down to the Chasm. Maybe he _could_ trust Eric. He knew that Eric could trust him. He stopped at the bridge. It was wet and gleaming, he could see a fuzzy image of himself. The Chasm was mostly dark, but some light shone through.

It was a place Four went to when he didn't know what else to do, or how to deal with complications. He liked the Chasm at night. It was quiet and lonely, not the bad kind of lonely. It was the _right_ kind of lonely. The reflective kind of lonely. The calming kind of lonely. The Chasm was silent, except for the constant dripping of water, which echoed like thunder.

 _Jeanine wants to find Divergents. She wants to find me. She wants to find Marlee._

Four couldn't let that happen. He had a good idea of what Jeanine would do to him and his sister. The thought was intimidating, so he tried to think of something else.

Four sat down and closed his eyes. _I have to do something. Even though Eric said no, she could go to the faction leader, who might think it's a good idea._

It was true, that faction leader would think it's a good idea. He had always agreed with Erudite, he had transferred from them, but moved to Dauntless because his parents thought it would be better for him, his Aptitude Test stated the same information. Four wasn't supposed to know this, but after he got used to the Dauntless surroundings he grew accustomed to spying on people and going through the labyrinth at night.

And that was when an unkind voice said his name; "Tobias Eaton."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you _doing_ on the Chasm floor this late?" it was Jeanine.

"I was just… relaxing," Four stuttered.

"Right. Well I have a question for you," she smiled. "I was wondering if you would allow me to bring a few people from my faction to search Dauntless for Divergents. We've already… taken care of the Divergents from Candor, Amity, and of course, Erudite. We were hoping to search Dauntless next."

"Why do you want to search places? Divergents can't do any harm to anyone."

"Have your eyes been closed your entire life, Tobias? Those _Divergents_ will ruin our society."

"I don't think so Jeanine. They haven't been a problem so far."

"Fine, Tobias," she handed him a paper, probably the same one she gave Eric. "I need you to consider this. It's extremely important. I will be back in three days and you should have your decision. Choose wisely."

Jeanine then walked away. Four searched the paper. In perfect scrawl it read:

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _You are in a very high position inside your faction. This is why I, Jeanine Matthews, have decided to ask you what you think about the horrible Divergent problem. We are asking you your permission to search your faction for Divergents. Some kind of "Aptitude Test" will be performed on any Divergent suspects. This Test will not affect these people the way the Aptitude Test did, it will be much more safe, and it will only take a short while._

 _Thank you for considering,_

 _Jeanine Matthews_

There was no way Four could do this. He knew Marlee was different, he knew she belonged in more than one place. He knew she was Divergent. And anyway, he didn't think it mattered. Even if Marlee wasn't Divergent it didn't matter. There was nothing wrong with them.

He turned the paper over and there was more writing.

 _Please fill out the following information below:_

 _1) Do you think that we should be allowed to search your faction for Divergents?_

 _2) What do you think about the Divergent community?_

Instead of filling it out he let it drop to the bottom of the Chasm. There was no way he could touch the paper again. As the paper fluttered down he listened carefully. He thought he could hear someone walking towards him. He swung himself around, prepared to run.

It was Marlee. "Tobias? What are you doing here?" She stood at the unofficial entrance of the Chasm. Her arms were crossed and she was shivering. Her face seemed dim and she looked extremely tired.

"I come here when I need a break from everything," Four half smiled at his sister.

"Oh."

"How'd you find your way here? Did they show you?"

"No. I was just exploring."

"You shouldn't be out this late, Marlee," Four said. Marlee considered this. She looked down at her feet and squeezed her sides.

"I know, brother, and neither should you."

"I had some important stuff to take care of as well," he snapped (literally), and glanced down at the paper. "Jeanine was talking to me about something," he looked back at his younger sister. She looked back up at her brother.

"About what?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, you look tired, you should get back to sleep," he walked over to Marlee and put his arm around her. "I can walk you back."

"Fine. Only as long as you tell me what happened later," she put her arm around Four. They walked together away from the Chasm into the dark maze of the compound. As they got farther and farther from the Chasm it got quieter and quieter. The dripping eventually stopped.

"Good night, sister," Four said as they stopped at Marlee's door. "I will be there tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm scared," she looked up at him.

"It will be alright," Four smiled. "I'll be there to keep you safe."

Marlee opened the door and entered her room. And that was when Four realized something. Eric was a transfer from Erudite two years ago. He told Jeanine he didn't want her searching Dauntless. He betrayed his former leader.

It was getting late, and Four didn't want to wander in the hallways any longer. He made his way back to his bedroom. He went in the kitchen and got himself a piece of the famous Dauntless chocolate cake. As soon as he finished he climbed in bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

—

When Four woke up he was too tired to make himself any breakfast, and he didn't want to go eat with everyone else. He always hated being surrounded by people. He looked in the refrigerator and searched for something to eat. The chocolate cake was gone, for he had gotten up multiple times that eat and found himself hungry.

After drinking a glass of water he went out for another walk. He was going down to the Chasm to see what happened to the paper. Of course it was probably gone, but he wanted something other than nothing. As soon as he found his way to the Chasm he heard a pair of voices.

"I cannot believe it. Initiation is so complicated."

"Yeah, and Eric keeps scaring us by telling us we'll be _factionless_."

"It's so unfair."

Four kept walking, trying to seem casual. As he got closer the voices seemed more distant. When he finally walked around the corner there was no one there. They must've walked away. He knew that Eric could be harsh to the initiates, and it was true that they could potentially become factionless. Nothing was unfair at all. This confused Four.

He decided to wander the halls, of course this could very well be against the rules, but Four never made the effort to pay attention to what they were. In fact, he probably had something to do. Probably somewhere to be. After a while he just didn't care anymore. He did what he wanted and he did it whenever he wanted to.


End file.
